


Light Fading

by Cursed_fanfics, SammySawShank



Series: CURSED FAN FICTIONS [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cursed, Hella, Other, Read at Own Risk, WERE BACK AGAIN, hahahah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_fanfics/pseuds/Cursed_fanfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySawShank/pseuds/SammySawShank
Summary: another cursed fan fiction written by my glorious friend on tumblr.We are on tumblr as @Undertakers-pimply-dickAlso @black-butler-shit-editsAND@sammy-Shawshank





	Light Fading

Light Fading

“So……you’ve finally found me…..and you walked RIGHT into my trap,” Light purred with a grin. Mello and Near shared a somber glance. 

“We never had a choice……,” Near said, his voice dripping with disdain.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock, you basically kidnapped us, you sadistic retard!”, Mello spat. He was a saucy bastard, wasn’t he? Light merely chuckled, to think, mere CHILDREN had outsmarted him, Light Yagami, the smartest man in Japan, possibly the WORLD. But these were no mere children, these were L’s successors after all. Ryuk stopped eating Light’s ass momentarily to look up and say, 

“Gotta admit, I was expecting more from L’s successor’s”. 

Light hummed/came in agreement.

“Yes………but I assure you Ryuk, L trained them well.”

Mellow and Near glanced at each other with confused glances from their chairs in which they were tied to. 

“Uh……who are you talking to??” Near asked skeptically. Light merely scoffed.

“That’s my death god, Ryuk”-

“Fuckin WHAT?” Mello interrupted, critically as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Probably couldn’t with those big ass ear gauges. 

“-but you two lovely boys can’t see him unless you’ve touched the Death Note.” Light finished, with a smug look on his face as Ryuk finished up his less than satisfactory rim job.

“ ‘Death Note’ ??” Near questioned, cocking his head to one side like an aroused gecko. Light whipped something out of his pocket. Too small to be lube, but too large to be a condom. Light threw his head back and laughed. It was a notebook.

“Oh Near, you ignorant slut,” Light cawed, “How do you think I’ve been killing everyone?? I, the Great Kira have been using this magic notebook gifted to me by Ryuk to kill the filthy criminals and furries in this world!! So you see…..Mello, Near…….All I have to do is write down the person’s name and they suffer at the cold hands of DEATH!” He cackled with sick glee as Mello rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t ‘gift’ shit”, Ryuk muttered through a mouthful of shit covered apple. 

“So you’re batshit crazy. Great….but more importantly, how the hell do you know our names, you sick bastard?!”

“Yeah……we don’t even know you…..”, Near added. 

“Pfft……oh please, as if my two arch RIVALS don’t even know who I am! Well played, clever trick, L taught you so well!” Light scoffed, glancing over the boys bods, covered only by rope and their underwear. The smell of fear, confusion, and annoyance ever present on their expressions. 

“To be honest, I’m not so sure sure these are L’s elites anymore…..cause the blonde one we found in the hella gay goth outfit just pissed his BTS boxer briefs….” Ryuk muttered, raising a poorly drawn-on eyebrow. That ratchet skank….but he was right…..Mello had indeed pissed himself, so on his shorts it looked as though Jungkook was vomiting piss onto Jimin. Near took a big sigh, inhaling the marijuana smoke from the next-door neighbors apartment. 

“Look Mister, I don’t know who YOU are, I don’t know who HE is”, he protested, jerking his head in Melli’s direction, “But I”-

“BULLSHIT you don’t know who HE is! You two have been rivals since childhood to be L’s true successor!!You both grew up in the same academy/orphanage in Arkham!!”, Light detested, throwing his Britney Spears coffee mug against the wall and pointing at Mello. Near had just about had enough,  
“No-no I don’t know him!! First off, I’m from Compton, and second, I’ve never seen HIM before in my life!!You just took me from a play structure at a McDonalds you Justin Bieber-lookin’ asshole! And I don’t even know WHO he is, much less where he’s from! But I keep telling you, I don’t know who this ‘L’ person is, but you’ve got to lemme go!!”

Just then, Light’s father burst into the room, kicking down the door as entered. His face was one full of worry as he stood staring at the husk that was once his son, standing over two half-naked boys in a spongebob onesie. The apartment smelled of insanity and previously busted nuts.

“Light! What the hell are you doing?!” Soichiro cried, unable to believe what he was seeing. Two other police officers followed him into the room, their guns pointed at his son. Light sneered at his father as Ryuk began sniffing Mello’s dumbass 2014 Taylor Swift haircut.

“So…….you’ve finally found me father……”.

“Yes……..we got a call that some psycho had kidnapped an unusually intelligent albino child from a nearby McDonald’s and grabbed some homosexual diabetic teen from a Hot Topic at the mall…..Light, we haven’t seen you for months and THIS is what you’ve been doing?!” Soichiro exclaimed.

Light scoffed.

“You make it sound as if these are mere ordinary children……these are L’s pupils and successors……”

Soichiro sighed in exhaustion, bringing one of his tiny baby hands to massage his temple.

“Son, we’ve been over this……….I know you and that L boy were close in school……but he’s been dead for at least five years now…..it was diabetic shock that took him.”

Light frowned. L dead by anything other than his own hand??? IMPOSSIBLE!!

“You’re full of shit old man…….L was a strategic genius……..he couldn’t have died by ordinary consequences…..” Could he???

Soichiro raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I mean he was smart, but……We all saw it coming son…..The boy ate nothing but sugar all day everyday for 16 years……..the fact he’d been walking around all that time was nothing short of a miracle…..”he mused. Light shook his head. I-it was impossible…..he could never forget L, the way he didn’t know how to sit in chairs, his mop of dark hair, his intelligence, his sunken eyes that rivaled an owl on crack…….

“No! He was a genius! He knew my moves! He rivaled me in grades and lithe figures!! We’re both genius and sociopathic! HE COULDNT SIT DAD EXPLAIN THAT! THE TRUEST SIGN OF A GENIUS!!” Light roared.

“What?! Light, he was he couldn’t sit because he lost his ass to diabetes!! it has nothing to do with being a genius……..just come home light…..we miss you….”, Soichiro pleaded

“What home??” Light said sullenly, “there’s nothing there for me anymore……”. Tears started to spring to his eyes.

“Are you crying?? Man, what a little bitch…..”Ryuk muttered as he bench-pressed Near. Soichiro ordered the other officers to lower their weapons as he approached his son. Indeed, his wife had left him for a Cuban pimp and his daughter had left for Paris to be an artistic lesbian. There was one light still left in his life……

“That’s not true……you still have your stepmother….”, Soichiro tried……resting an arm on his son’s jizz stained shoulder. Light quickly brushed it off in disgust, not at the touch of his father’s hands but at the thought of his so-called, “Stepmother”.

“Tequila Mila is NOT my stepmother…..hell, they’re not even a woman!!” He protested, shuddering at the thought of the drag queen his father had been plowing for months. Soichiro slapped him in a thunderous rage.

“Don’t you talk about her like that you little shit! She was a RuPaul runner up!!” He roared. Light grinned at him scornfully.

“You really think I, the Great Kira, after all the murder, all the ravaging, can come back home?” Soichiro backed up.

“Holy shit-that was YOU?!?” He exclaimed in genuine shock. He could not believe that his own son, who used to play Pretty Pink Princess and bully the other kids at school, would be capable of such things.

“Yes…..me, my cunning intelligence, my Death God Ryuk, my Death Note, and my girlfriend Misa who also has a Death Note and the Shinigami Eyes! She can see anyone’s age, full name, and how long they have to live! All of this was used to commit these ingenious, supernatural, god-like murders!!! MWAHAHAAH!!” Light cackled with malicious glee.

Ryuk looked up briefly for a moment.

“Wasn’t so much ‘intelligent murders’ as it was ‘putting on a fur-suit and luring them into a back alley and teabagging them to death’” he muttered through a mouthful of Misa’s blonde hair.

“Son…….Ryuk isn’t real….” Soichiro coaxed.

“And that’s not your girlfriend, that’s a blow-up sex doll”, he gestured in the corner. “You’re coming with us son”.

Light cackled as he was backed into the corner.

“HAHA HA NEVER!! FOR I AM LIGHT YAGAMI-“

L woke up with a gasp, drenched in a cold sweat.

“……….what the fuck was that???”, L questioned in the darkness of his room. He then got his bearings and shrugged it off. “Oh well, I’m gonna go grab some celery from the kitchen. I HATE sugar….Thank god I’m a vegan….”

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon. Thanks


End file.
